Chibiknek áll a Világ!
by Tesaguri-chan
Summary: Tudod milyen az amikor hirtelen 15 élő, lélegző chibi tulajdonosává lépsz elő? Nem? Akkor én, Várkos Luka(nna) megpróbálok egy élethű képet alkotni róla neked!


Csöcső, a nevem Várkos Luk(anna), és jelenleg épp egy Kecskemétbe tartó buszon próbálkozom egy üres sarkot találni. Kijelenteném: Ez olyan ritka mint a fehér holló.

-Elnézést fiatalúr, szabad ez a hely? - kérdezte egy öreg néni mellettem állva, mire kerek szemekkel ránéztem. Az oké hogy rövid a hajam, de ne nézzen már minden ember fiúnak, bazz!

-Természetesen! - mondtam, majd felvéve táskámat arrébb mentem, és odaengedtem a nénit. Én és az a fene nagy jómodorom...

-Elnézést a késésért! - mondtam kitárva az ajtót, mely mögött osztálytermem rejtőzött. A tanárnő, (Júlia néni) mindössze annyit kérdezett miért késtem el. -Hát tudja az úgy volt, hogy az az idióta Takao azt hitte vicces kikapcsolni az ébresztőmet, aztán volt egy öreg banya, aki békává változtatott, és...

-Jól van, elég volt! Csak üljön le a helyére...! - mondta sóhajtva, mire odaslattyogva padomhoz, leroskadtam szegény öreg faszékemre. Félreértés ne essék, az iskola tulajdona, csak én használom. A következő pillanatban egy papírfecni talált fejen. Ahogy körülnéztem Beáékat láttam magukban vihogni, így biztos lehettem benne hogy az üzenet a kis ribitől származik. Végül érdeklődve kinyitottam a levelet, melyben a következő állt.

"Na mi az? Kicsi Lukanna becsajozott, és a barátnője kikapcsolta az ébresztőjét?"

És megint: Ne értsétek félre, már tavaly óta azzal piszkálnak hogy biztos leszbikus vagyok, mivel nem érdeklődtem egy fiú után sem. Hát emberek most tehetek én arról, hogy nem akarom hogy valaki egyéjszakás kalandja legyek, hogy szépen fejezzem ki magam? A másik pedig: az a bizonyos "barátnő" akire gondolnak nagyonis fiú. Mégmeg Takao. Takao Kazunari, a poénzsák a Kuroko no Basuke című animéből. És igen, él és lélegzik. Tudjátok, az úgy történt hogy...

 _x visszaemlékezés x_

 _-Lukaaa, mit csinálsz? - kérdezte kedves barátnőm, mire lecsekkoltam az akkor éppen vörös hajú leányzót, aki hatalmas mindenszínű szemeivel méregetett._

 _-Kedves barátosném, én kérlek szépen Dollfie Dream*-et keresek olcsón, ami olyan mintha a Fehér Házat próbálnám meg megszerezni ingyen. Sőt... - motyogtam és az orra alá dugtam a telefonom. Ennek következtében szerencsétlen angyal-lelkű kisanyámat majdnem szívrohamban vitte el a jó Isten._

 _-MI A P*CSA KERÜL 1000 EURÓBA EGY ROHADT BABÁN!?_

 _x visszaemlékezés vége x_

Tehát így zajlott az omniózus eset. Én meg azóta ebből a rohadt babából szereztem 14 darabot, meg egy iszonyat ritka Dollfie Dream Pet babát, ami kb normális esetben is a kétszerese egy sima baba árának. Ezeket mind egyszerre, tök ingyen. Mert még egy nagyon baba rajongó sem olyan veszett hülye hogy hajnali 2 és 3 között árverést keres egy Japán weboldalon. Amit amúgy végülis megtaláltam, tök ingyen és bérmentve, annyi volt hozzáírva hogy csak nagyon jó kezekbe akarja adni a babákat. Ígyhát lebeszéltem a csajjal, és egy röpke hét múlva megjött a két megtermett kartondoboz egyikben a 15 baba, a másikban a ruháik, kiegészítőik, és egy egyedi készítésű kollégium, amit fura módon nem lehetett kinyitni. Úgy voltam vele nem baj, majd legalább a babáknak is lesz egy kis személyes tere... Hát, az oké hogy nekik lett személyes terük, de az enyém hova tűnt...? Na, ez is egy marad a világ nagy, univerzális kérdései közül. Kivéve ha jön I.T. és megválaszolja. Na, akkor már tényleg padlót fognék, az tuti. Mert azt hogy a Dollfie KnB babáim élnek, az még oké, kicsi koromban sokszor játszottam Toystory-t. De I.T.-től már beájulnék, és szerintem nem csak én... Úgyszólván az is érdekesen derült ki, hogy kedves barátocskáim nem teljesen normális babák...

 _x visszaemlékezés x_

 _Fürödtem... És akkor... Beugrott az ajtón a One Direction! Nem, az úgy volt hogy miután mindennel végeztem egy gyenge fél óra alatt, elindultam be a szobámba mindössze egy rövidke törölközőben, elvégre otthon voltam, na! Éshát ahogyan szegény szerencsétlen praclimmal átléptem a küszöböt... Nem történt semmi. Betotyogtam, becsuktam az ajtót, felöltöztem. Aztán odaálltam az ágyam mellé és beledőltem, úgy gondolva hogy én akkor most aludni fogok. Ami nem jött össze mert... Mert szomjas lettem úgy éjfél körül. Hát kimentem inni. Na, és akkor hallottam meg a sutyorgást,mikor visszafele csoszogtam. Akkor viszont lábujjhegyre állva indultam az ajtóm felé, és résnyire nyitva azt belestem. A Kise-baba éppen igyekezett átmászni a Terráriumomhoz, miközben a többi ezt megakadályozni próbálta. Én meg voltam olyan álmos hogy szimplán odasétáltam, két ujjam közé csíptem a grabancát és visszapakoltam a többiekhez... Aztán mikor másnap egy Midorima-baba üdvözölt, sarkában egy Takao-val, rájöttem hogy vagy valami iszonyat gebasz van a fejemben, vagy nem álmodtam a beszélő, mozgó, ÉLŐ babákat. Aztán eszembe jutott valami..._

 _-TI KOMOLYAN VÉGIGNÉZTÉTEK AHOGY ÖLTÖZKÖDÖM!?_

 _x visszaemlékezés vége x_

Ezek után a fiúkat (Kuroko-t is, akármilyen cukin nézett) szobafogságra ítéltem, amiben a lányok voltak segítségemre. Mivelhogy a szobák a koleszban voltak, de mivel nem nyitható a cucc, ezért a lányok zárták be az ajtókat, ami után átadták nekem a feliratozott kulcsokat. Mivel abban a valamiben még a kulcsok is élethűek voltak! Nem is értettem... De nagyon király kis zárka volt. Ezek után leültem beszélgetni két női nemű hát... Mondjuk úgy hogy baba, mert az rövidebb mint a furcsa élő mini emberke. Tehát beszélgettünk. Én pedig áldottam az eget hogy még két évvel ezelőtt beiratkoztam Japán kurzusra, amit a gimi egyik külföldi tanára, Natsuno-san tartott, aki mellesleg még a tesit is tanítja számunkra, és mondta hogy fontolgatja: elkezd minket Kendo*-ra is tanítani. De eltértem a tárgytól... Tehát kiderült hogy mindkét leányzóval kifejezetten jól kijövök, és ők másnap újdonsült barátságunkra hivatkozva kihozatták velem a fiúkat "börtönükböl". Így a srácok megszabadultak, és végül én szerencsétlen odaültem a gépemhez, hogy megoldást találjak a problémómra. Na igen, csak általában nálam duplán is érvényesül az ember tervez, Isten végez elmélet. Ígyhát a keresgélés az interneten, gyík kereséssel a szobámban végződött. Miért? Mert egy bizonyos szöszi Idol kinyitotta a terráriumomat, amiből Hector, az én kedves alkarom méretű agámám fogta magát és kisprintelt. Az volt a szerencséje a gyereknek hogy mindig csukva van a szobám ajtaja... Ígyhát mindenki elkezdte keresni Hector-t, a menekülőművészt. Egyszer, kimászott a csukott dobozból amikor háttal neki takarítottam a helyét. Azóta se tudom hogy sikerült neki... Aztán olyan fél óra múlva eszembe jutott az ötlet, amiben a többi chibi szívesen segédkezett. Fogtam egy adag szárított lisztkukacot, egy lámpát, és a megkötözött Kise-t. (A többiek csinálták! Én hozzá se nyúltam.) A tálat a felkapcsolt lámpa alá tettem, Aomine és Kagami pedig nekidöntötték Kise-t a lámpának.

-Öh, már bocsi, de... Tulajdonképpen mit is csináltok? - kérdeztem a duóra nézve barna szemeimmel.

-Feláldozzuk a gyíknak. - jelenti ki Kagami teljesen komoly arccal, mire Kasamatsu odajön, és megrúgja a szőke Idol-t.

-Auu! Senpai*, ezt miért kaptam? - kérdezi amaz műkönnyes szemekkel.

-Mert feláldoznak. És ha feláldoznak, utána nem tudlak majd megrúgni. - jelenti ki Kasamatsu. Asszem ez valami búcsúzkodás lehetett... Aztán mindenki elhátrált, és vártunk. Olyan 10perc múlva, Hecky-kém óvakodott ki a szekrényem alól, és lassan döcögősen a cuki kis pocijától, elindult a kajahalom és Kise felé. A babára rá se nézett, egyszer megnyalta, és mikor megevésre alkalmatlannak találtatott inkább kedvenc kukacaival foglalta el magát. Aztán jöttem én, a gonosz gazdi, és felvéve őt, beraktam a helyére Ribizli kisasszony mellé, aki igazából csak Ribizli, de szeretem kislánynak, vagy kisasszonynak is hívni, szóval Ribizli kisasszony lett idővel. Így aztán megoldódtak a dolgok. És most inkább fogtam magamat és gyorsan a táskámba gyömöszöltem a levelet, mielőtt akárki megláthatta volna annak tartalmát. Eztán előkaptam irodalom cumómat, és bekapcsolódtam az órai munkába. Persze annak rendje és módja szerint egy mukkot sem fogtam fel a magyarázatból, csak írtam ami a táblán állt. Ezek után volt még egy kiemelt rajzom, kettő matekom, kettő tesim, majd kétszer japán-nyelvtanom, ahova Natsuno-san behívta a fiát, Natsuno Takashi-t is, aki kedves barátnőm szerint pont olyan volt mint a fehér lovas herceg az álmaiban. Jaj igen, barátosnémról érdemes tudni: Szőkeherceg-szindrómája van. Minden helyes, neki tetsző srácban a szőke herceget keresi. Japánon már szinte oda sem figyeltem, végig újdonsült kis barátaim jártak a gondolataimban. Ezért történhetett hogy nem vettem észre hogy Natsuno-kun hozzám szól, csak amikor immár szöszi barátnőm Lisa oldalba könyökölt. Erre sziszegve felé fordultam, és már éppen valami igen csúnyát készültem mondani, mikor feltűnt hogy szegény srác néz rám, nagy, fekete szemekkel, és várja a válaszom.

-Bocsánat nem figyeltem, mit is kérdeztél? - néztem érdeklődve, mire elpirulva megvakarta tarkóját, ott ahol hollófekete haja véget ért. Erre Lisa sóhajtva a fülembe súgta a kérdést, mire éreztem hogy a tél miatt enyhén halovány kreol bőröm felforrósodik, és elpirulok. Természetesen megadtam a számomat Takashi-kunnak, akinek ettől a szemei ragyogni kezdtek, mint égen a göncölszekér. Eztán barátnőm elmagyarázta, hogy amíg én fantáziaföldön lebegtem, addig kiderült hogy másnaptól Takashi-kun velünk egy osztályba fog járni, és mivel a mi osztályunkból csak mi vettük fel a Japánt, nekünk kell istápolnunk. Még én is örültem a dolognak, hisz a gyerek tök cuki volt, nem olyan mint azok az állatok az osztályteremben. Kicsit féltem is hogy megfertőzik majd, de inkább nem tettem szóvá a dolgot.

Másnap valóban nekünk kellett babyszittelni Takashi-t, és sok dolgot megmutatni neki. Pl.: A Magyar könyvet nem hátulról kezdjük, és nem visszafele olvassuk a betűket, főként nem föntről lefelé. Tehát nem volt semmi. Mondjuk mikor a Rézfaszú-bagoly* kihívta felelni, mindenki meglepődött, leginkább az angoltanár, azon hogy milyen perfektül beszéli a nyelvet. Mi leginkább a kezdő(nél is kezdőbb) szinten voltunk, szóval szegény ígyse igazán tudott beszélgetni rajtunk kívül mással. Mikor pedig végeztünk minden órával, és már csak a választott délutániak maradtak elindultunk a Japán-terem felé. Amikor beérünk, Takashi int nekünk és oda sétál Natsuno-sanhoz, mi pedig leülünk a nekünk túl apró padokba. Mert a japán teremben igazából eredetileg az elsősök tanulnak nyelvtant. Ja, igen az iskolának van egy általános iskolája is, habár én csak a gimnáziumtól jártam ide. Tehát leültünk a törpepadok egyikére, és míg én nekifogtam rajzolni, Lisa két másik barátosnénkkal, Narával és Larával beszélgetett. Ők ikrek, mégmeg egypetéjűek. És mivel a ruhaszíneken kívül mindig ugyanúgy néznek ki, sose tudja senki megmondani, melyik melyikük. Én és Lisa is csak azért tudjuk, mert már lassan két éve egy évfolyamba járunk velük, és mivel mi négyen vagyunk/voltunk csak animefanok az iskolában, szépen lassan összekovácsolódtunk egy "klipp"-é. Tehát ja. De térjünk csak vissza.

-Te Luka, hogy bírod ki pasik nélkül? Apácának készülsz, vagy mi? - nézett rám Lara. Én abbahagytam a rigó rajzolását, amibe belekezdtem, és a smaragdzöld szemekbe pillantottam.

-Nem, szimplán hidegen hagynak azok, akik úgy gondolják ők a világ urai, csak mert megvolt nekik Beuska. - mondtam kissé kioktató hangon. No igen, azt a kis ribit szerintem már a suli srácainak 3/4-e meghúzta, a maradék 1/4 pedig csak azért nem, mert nem elég "macsók". Erre mind a négyen elvihogtuk magunkat, természetesen csak diszkréten, nehogy valaki más is meghallja mikről sugdolózik itt a Dilis Négyes. Ja, hát ezen a néven hívtak minket az iskolában. A mind a négyünkkel volt valami, már az igazgató is úgy hívott minket, hogy: " _Kérem a Dilis Négyes fáradjon a tanári szoba előtti váróba!"_ Jaj, anyám, még emlékszem erre? De régen is volt... De nektek elég annyit tudni, hogy közre játszott egy csilis-üveg, egy fogadás az ikrek között, mi, meg az igazgató aranyhala, Dieter Generális. Azóta se értem hogy hogy hívhat valaki egy halat Dieter Generálisnak. Mert ha valami madár, az még oké. De egy halat? Persze az érdekfeszítő órák után mindenki hazaindult, ahogy én magam is. Végigzötykölődtem a buszon az utat, majd egyenest az ajtómig rohantam, beugrottam rajta, és becsaptam magam mögött. Aztán nekidőltem, és szépen lassan végigcsúsztam rajta meglátva szobám állapotát. Szétpakoltak. Nem kicsit. Nagyon. Ígyhát sóhajtva nekiálltam összeszedni kosaras, és nem kosaras apró barátaimat. Miután együtt rendet raktunk, kiderült: Valami étel után kutattak, csak épp semmit nem találtak. Ilyenkor mázli hogy a karácsonyi csoki tartalékomat mindig jól eldugom... Végül sóhajtozva szereztem egy nagy tányérnyi ételt, amit a 15 "chibi" el is fogyasztott. Anyám megkérdezte, hogy hogy-hogy ilyen éhes vagyok, hogy két tányérral is eszek. Hát, még nem látta új kis barátaimat...


End file.
